Love Is A Dangerous Game
by nothing can last forever
Summary: When Jo notices that something is wrong with Henry and attempts to investigate, he mysteriously disappears for 2 weeks before calling from an unknown number. It is up to everyone to help find him before he is broken forever. Mentions of domestic violence and torture.
1. What's Happening?

What's Happening?

Jo's POV

He slowly limped in. For the past few days Jo had noticed that Henry wasn't his normal self. He had dressed in darker colours than usual, dark greys and blacks, and his scarfs were up higher than usual on his neck, covering all below his jaw. Henry's usual confident and know-it-all posture had flattered, his steps taken with caution and his eyes didn't shine as they usually did. Everyone from Lucas to Hanson were worried but either Henry was just going through a rough patch or something else was wrong but he wasn't willing to burden anyone. Jo hoped it was the first.

"Ah Detective Martinez there you are! I believe that our John Doe over here died from a simple accident with a fireman. You see…" Henry trailed off, finally noticing that Jo wasn't listening but looking at his face or rather the gigantic bruise adorning his right eye. She watched as he heaved a giant sigh and saw that he was about to come up with a cockbull lie about how he got it.

"Look Henry I don't want to know. It's easy to see that you're lying so what's the point listening to some on-the-spot story. Now what was that about the John Doe? Accident you say?"

Jo noticed for a quick second that his façade slipped slightly but soon recovered. If he didn't want to tell her, so what. His life was his own. But she might just need to speak to Abe about this. Jo tried to concentrate on Henry rambling on about how their victim was shot by someone on accident, most probably a child in his opinion. But she couldn't for some strange reason and left without a word leaving Henry in the middle of the empty morgue, startled.

The rest of the day was pretty much peaceful, doing paperwork with Hanson and getting a toxicology report from Lucas when he came up from the morgue to steal from the vending machine. That was until she saw Henry exit the building looking suspicious. He kept glancing at his pocket watch and looking around the bullpen like he was either going to go back down to the morgue or go out. He decided on the second and started heading outside the precinct. Jo decided to follow him, just for a little bit.

He walked east of the building, turning a left on the corner and stopped by a black mini-van with tinted windows.

"Hey Henry wait up!" Jo called out, running towards him. "I just wanted to know, are you okay?"

"Jo…I'm fine. Just a little tired that's all." Henry spoke quietly, looking at the van like he was afraid.

"Oh okay." She pretended that she was walking back to the precinct but when Henry had turned back around to the car, she silently darted into the alley way behind the car and gazed towards what was happening.

A man hopped out of the van and had started talking with Henry. She inched forward and tried to listen on their conversation but when she was close enough to hear them, she couldn't understand what they were saying.

The man, who was dressed in a whole black suit he was a business man from Wall Street, snapped at Henry in some language, to which Henry seemed to shrink into himself, whispering something back. He then grabbed Henry by the arm and forced him to the car only letting go when Henry opened the passenger door. He all but ran to the driver's side and started the car and drove as fast as he could down the road.

 _What the hell just happened?_ Jo thought. She had just seen her friend, no best friend get into an argument and was just driven away with some guy who she had never seen in her life. She guessed it was time to speak with Abe and Lt. Reece.


	2. Just Tell Me What's Going On!

**Sorry guys I haven't updated in nearly a month! The last few weeks have been crazy, I've been doing exam after exam! Hopefully this meets up to your expectations and I will update sometime in early December**

Just Tell Me What's Going On!

Jo's POV

Jo stood on the sidewalk, still trying to decipher what had happened. She walked zombie-like back to the precinct, running into people who swore after her but she didn't hear, all she knew was that her partner was in danger and that was all she cared about. She pushed open the doors, almost pushing Hanson out of the way.

"Whoa Jo, what's going on with you? You look like you've seen a ghost."

Hanson shot her a worried look. She muttered something about Henry before he started dragging her into the elevator and towards the morgue. They got curious looks from the other officers but who cares? Certainly not either of them. As they entered the morgue with the doors slamming behind them, Lucas came running up to them looking as a pale as a ghost.

"Jo, Mike you need to read this! Doctor Morgan is going to be so mad at me but this morning he received a letter from some person who came in and when Henry went out earlier I snuck into his office to read this because he looked worried but guys you have to read it!" Lucas was practically panting by the time he finished ranting and appeared to be on the verge of panicking.

The letter was all but a death threat. The devils child, worshipper of the demon and many cruel slangs were there to describe Henry. As Jo read she was overcome with a great desire to hit something or _someone_ , namely this thug who dared say these things to her friend. As she looked at Mike, she could see his hands shaking with barely supressed rage as over the last few months, he and Henry had become good friends. At the end it was signed as _Meet me at the Fourth Avenue Pub at 4, Andrew Varter._

As all three raced up towards Lt. Reece's office, Jo thought about the name. _I think I've heard that name before, maybe a case or something._ Hanson's face was twisted in a face of outrage, practically growling at anyone in his way. She was the first who barged into the office, breathing heavily. As they told Reece, her face dropped the second they showed her the letter. She was halfway through when she called the others in. Within minutes they had found what they had about the guy.

Andrew Varter was one of Sean's last cases. He was charged with domestic violence but never sent to jail because his partner was male. She had not thought about to ask Sean for the name and the files didn't provide one but Jo had a sinking feeling who it was. He had a daughter who was around 6 years old and lived in Long Island. Lt. Reece was busy commanding officers, Jo and Hanson with a few others would speak to Abe then go to the pub while the others would go to the home address. With gun and badge on her side, she and Hanson headed out. Before they went out the doors, Lt. Reece told them to subtly ask him, not wanting to scare him or force him into telling them.

They were both silent on the way to Abe's Antiques. As they climbed out into the cold January air, Jo saw Abe walking around the shop with the phone in hand, looking distressed. As they approached quietly, she heard Abe talking to someone through the glass. He slammed down the receiver as they walked in and looked to be on the urge of either breaking something or screaming. A rookie knocked on the door which opened with a bang upon impact when Abe crashed it open.

"Detectives. How are you this afternoon?"

He sounded cold and angry, like he was a callous killer.

"Good Abe. Have you seen Henry this afternoon? He went out earlier and we haven't been able to locate him."

"Hmmm, he said something earlier today about going to a pub at four. Told me he wouldn't be back till late."

Hanson exchanged glances with Jo, his eyes telling her that they needed to hurry up as it was almost 4.

"Abe, do you know if he was going with someone? An old friend perhaps?"

"Detective what are trying to get at? Yes he said he was going with an old friend, an Andrew something. Can't remember his last name though."

"Thanks Abe. See you around."

They raced back out to the car. The time was approaching fast with only ten minutes to go. They sped through the centre of New York City, hoping to find their friend. Jo stared out into the distance, wondering what Henry does to get himself into this much trouble. As they neared the pub, a car slammed into the driver's side, sending the car spinning madly through the car, coming to a stop with a defending screech. As she blacked out, Jo saw the black van shoot away from the scene like a mad man. The driver most probably was.


	3. What Has the World Come To?

Oops I've forgotten to add the disclaimer to the previous two chapters! Oh well here it is, _**All characters don't belong to me, they remain the property of the creator Matt Miller and the networks Warner Brothers and ABC!**_ I'll update sometime January, maybe earlier, but until then I hope you enjoy! Oh and for any chapters that seem to have spelling mistakes, I'm Australian, I don't use American spelling but if somethings wrong with my grammar or spelling don't hesitate to contact me!

What Has the World Come To?

Jo's POV

Jo woke up to the sound of infernal beeping. She slowly opened her eyes to find herself in a white room with a man dozing on the chair next to her. _Abe_ she thought to herself and as if she had called, Abe jolted up with a start.

"Jo you're awake! We've all been worried about you, Hanson woke up around a day ago and we didn't know when you were going to!" Abe exclaimed as he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. She noticed that Henry wasn't around, in fact there was no sign of him, so who were they?

"Abe, where's Henry? Or anyone else for that matter?" Her voice sounded croaky, unused for some time. As soon as she said it, he seemed to pale and took on a look of barely concealed distress.

"Ah well, he hasn't been seen since Friday. The day's Wednesday. I'm worried Jo. He wouldn't be gone for so long without contacting me. I know that something's wrong!"

"Haven't you talked to Lt. Reece yet?"

"Yes I have, they've been looking for him but there's no trace of him!" Abe was panicking now, looking to be on the verge of tears.

"Abe, when I get out of here, I'm going to do everything I can to find Henry. You have my word." With that, the nurse who was hiding in the corner came and gave Jo pain meds, and she was out like a lightbulb.

5 days prior…

Henry's POV

Henry knew he shouldn't have headed to that pub or gone with Matthew. But then again, everything that he had carefully constructed would fall apart if he didn't. Andrew was back. After Henry had lost the court case, Andrew had disappeared from his life and he had hoped that he would never see him again. Abe didn't know that he was romantically involved with this man, he had only thought they were friends. Ha, friends. Andrew was a cold, merciless man who only cared about himself. Henry didn't know this at first, Andrew was an amazing talented man who loved him very much. They even had adopted a child, Anwen, a beautiful Welsh girl who was six weeks old.

After she had turned five, he turned violent. It wasn't like he was harsh beforehand, but now even looking at another person could send him into a murderous rage. And one day he did it. He killed Henry unintentionally, but he found out about Henry's immortality. He began experimenting, death after death, and became obsessed about the idea that he could become immortal one day. It became too much for Henry and he fled with Anwen to Abe who sheltered them as best as he could. Henry had claimed that he was fostering the child and her father was after them. Andrew soon found them though.

Henry took Andrew to court for domestic violence and numerous other offences but they were dismissed, the jury claiming they wasn't enough supporting evidence. He suspected they didn't proceed because he was male and the judge was one of Andrew's best mates. All he wanted was for Anwen to be safe and loved. This supposed to be his chance. Now, he was drugged, blindfolded and gagged, heading towards an unknown location. _What has the world come to_ he thought sullenly to himself. Henry didn't believe in God but he was praying his heart out that they wouldn't do him any harm. He knew better than that.


	4. Ashes, Ashes, We All fall Down!

_Hey guys! Sorry that I haven't updated since December, but between school, home and real life, I haven't had the time. I'll update this week, maybe two new chapter after this one? Reviews are like cookies!_ _ **All characters don't belong to me, they remain the property of the creator Matt Miller and the networks Warner Brothers and ABC.**_ _Just for clarification, Henry is not gay, he's bisexual. And Jo is not in a relationship with Henry, just really good friends. Enjoy!_

 **TW: Graphic(ish) descriptions of torture. Don't like, don't read!**

Andrew's POV

The stench of blood would've been overwhelming to any others, but to him brought joy and glee. The man in the middle of the room was drenched in blood, water and god knows what else, face permanently stuck in pain. Laughter echoed around the two as he set to work.

Henry's POV

Pain didn't even begin to describe what Henry was feeling. Wounds with salt rubbed into them, several broken bones and fractures, tissue cut away and revealing glimpses of bone. That was only his arms. Soft words rang around Henry; his mother and younger siblings, past friends and acquaintances. He knew that he was hallucinating, but slowly was lulled to sleep by the calming waves of song from his mother's voice.

Agony erupted as Henry was brought back to reality. Andrew, the sick bastard, stood over him with a large pointed knife in hand, gleaming hot red with fiery heat. Henry struggled, but it was useless against the cross that he now was attached to. The feel of the knife tear away skin and cells, burning them in the process, made Henry want to scream. He stopped himself in time, not wanted to give his torturer satisfaction. The knife was stabbed into Henry's waist, just above the hips and below the ribs. Again, Henry didn't 'cream but a miniature sound of pain escaped him, seemingly pleasing Andrew. The procedure made its way to Henry's chest, just above the bullet wound covering his heart.

"Now Henry," Andrew was talking. He never talks during these sessions, just laughs with glee. "we can do this your way or my way. My way, I kill you repeatedly, but you won't end up in the East River because there's a river out the back. Your way, we keep our fun up without any killing. A minute, go!"

Henry gulped, the taste of blood and salt disgusting in his mouth. Not even thinking, he blurted "my way!" before going limp, the blood loss making him dizzy. Andrew patted his head before walking out, yelling back that he'll return soon.

The time alone made Henry think, think about everything and anything. The knife in his waist was slowing down blood loss, good thing. There was not a lot left in his body at that moment. The rope tying him to the crucifix was loss, Andrew most probably thinking that Henry wouldn't try to escape. He was not going to die today, not wanting to show Andrew what a coward he could be.

With a few twists of the hand and some tricks he had learnt from being a boy in the 80's, 1780's, he fell from the cross with a thump. The jolt of his body made it spasm, the groan emitting softly into the quiet surroundings. He glanced down at the knife, hoping that the wound had cauterized enough. With a sharp tug, the knife came out, saturated with blood. But thankfully the hole wasn't bleeding. He hefted his pants higher, found his upper-body clothing and went to stalk out his prey.

Seconds, minutes, hours. Henry has no way of telling time in the dark hallways, all looking the same. The soft tread of bare feet was all he could hear, echoing a little tap every time he placed his foot down. The feel of a doorway shocked him, the smooth feel of wood gentle to blood soaked fingers. With a silent pull, the door open with a barely audible creak.

The inside was homey. A fireplace was lit with a gentle red, emitting an orange light into the redneck room. A telephone stood at the desk, the black gleaming with the reflections of flames. Henry limped to it, his only escape. It felt cool compared to his hand, the well-remembered numbers gliding from his fingers. A few dials, and he's answered.

It didn't take long for the NYPD to track down his call. Now, all Henry needed to do was get out of the room and towards the exit, or was it the entrance. The hallways felt rough this time, the feeling of rock. Bars, thick iron bars, kept appearing out of nowhere and vanishing in the blink of his eyes. Henry shook his head, not allowing the pain-induced fever to take a hold of him. He stopped for a moment, taking in deep breathes to calm down his nerves. That was until he heard pounding feet running through hallways, the sound of yelling resounding. He was too late. Andrew was back, and he has company.

Henry ran, his legs trailing behind him but continued onwards, trying to prevent the others from catching up. As he rounded a corner, he came face-to-face with a young woman, terrified but hostile. A gun against a knife. He's appearance stunned her, so he flipped her round, the handle of the knife smashing on the underside of her head. It wouldn't kill her, just give her a serious headache after she wakes up. Henry continues onwards, the sound of heavy treads coming from all directions. He falls as he rounds another corner, a door opened showing moonlight. His escape.

He attempts to crawl for the door, but is stopped by a foot crushing his leg. He lets out a yell, and turns onto his back, causing agony to go through his entire body. Andrew stands over him, face twisted with an ugly smile, and several other people behind him, all wanting to see the _show._ A gun is pointed at his face, and is about to go off when Andrew falls backwards, blood flowing freely from his knee. What? Henry scoots over to the nearest wall, laying low with the knife grasped between his hands as he waits.


	5. What's Lost and Found

**Hey everyone, sorry I haven't updated in a while but school's been hell :( Hope you enjoy this chapter, not much but trying :) Disclaimer:** _I do not own any of the characters of Forever, all rights belong to creator Matt Miller and networks Warner Brothers and ABC._

Andrew's Thoughts

That dirty little thing! Called the bloody cops on us! No matter what, I'll kill him, show them all! His face is grey with fear and pain, the tanned skin now gone from his gorgeous body. Oh well. It'll come back once I'm finished with him. His blood drips down onto the floor, the precious liquid runs down my hands. I can't help but reach and lick the red spreading on his chest, the iron taste pleasing my soul. I can't help myself. This age old creature, this beautiful 200-year-old thing, is mine, all mine! I will become immortal, I need to! It is who I am!

Henry's POV

Andrew is mad. Henry is sure of, certain of this fact as Andrew reaches for him, hands stained with his blood as Henry bleeds. Andrew's knee is spluttering bright crimson, but he ignores it in favour of giving Henry his full attention. He can hear the sound of guns clocking behind him, the shouts of threats and orders, but all Henry could focus on was the face of Andrew, teeth stained bright red as a manic smile overcame his face. Henry struggled against the body on top of him, the weight pressing down on broken bones and torn flesh. Andrew only went lower, knowing what he was doing. Another shot fires overhead, a cry echoing in the distance. Wait, where's the knife?

Henry reaches for the blade, hands slippery with blood as waves of pain rain through his body. The handle feels firm in his hand as he finally grasps it. The knife lodges itself in Andrew's back, the sudden explosion of pain forcing him off of Henry's fragile body. A uniformed police officer rushes to grab the mad man, crazed laughter spilling from his mouth. Four others run in to arrest the others, who had bolted back into the labyrinth of doors. Henry laid on the ground, exhausted and in too much pain to fully decipher what is going on. An ambulance arrives, medics carrying him inside the whitewashed vehicle. The gentle swaying force Henry to fall into a rough slumber.

The feel of hands on him jolts Henry awake, the bright light startling his tired eyes. Panic starts to settle in, the unawareness of his surroundings sending terror down his nerves. Fighting against the gloved fingers, he finds that both his hands and feet have been strapped down to the stiff cold mattress. With his fear renewed into greater quantities, Henry starts to yell out words, but they come out slurry, and not in English. A large hand clamps over his shaking limb, and Henry senses the syringe contents being plunged into his system. He can't help it as he drifts into a drugged-induced sleep.

Jo's POV

It physically hurts Jo to see Henry laying on the small hospital bed, ghostly pale against the harsh lights. After his latest 'episode', Abraham had to be escorted out of the room due to extreme panic. It's hard for Jo just watching it, so it was expected that Abe would act that way. _Well,_ he shouldn't have attacked the doctor, but it was understandable.

Henry is talking in his sleep, although the drugs should've knocked him out, he seems to be fighting against them. But nobody knows what he's saying, the language not English nor Russian, or even Latin. Jo had heard from the doctors that it could be the result of shock, and once he properly wakes up, if he continues, they'll get a translator.

Every hour or so, Hanson trudges in with a coffee or two. He would stay while Jo drank her coffee, the caffeine re-energizing her exhausted body. His racoon eyes stared out to the lifeless body in front of them, care echoing in the darkened irises. Jo knew that he was as worried as she was, the fact that they both failed to protect their eccentric friend.

…

Two hours later

The loud beeping startled Jo out of her restless nap. She blinked the sleep out of her eyes to find Henry sitting up, eyes frantic with panic and terror. She leaped up, tripping over her numb feet but despite to get to the terrified man in the bed. As Jo nears, she sees that somehow, he managed to untie his hand restraints and unplug the IV drip, even though both whereas secured as they could be. Honestly, she's not surprised. She clutches his hand to hers, even if Henry's struggling like a fish out of water. His brown eyes meet hers as he speaks. Henry's voice rattles as he asks questions, but she can't understand him. Tears glisten in her eyes as he asks again, but doesn't get answer.

Jo calls out for the doctor, who races in. Narrow grey eyes flicker over the battered form within a second, and without a care in the world, a wide smile splits over her face. Henry stares at her face for a while, judging and focusing on certain points. Finally, he re-asks her the questions that he was asking Jo earlier.

The woman's smile disappears for a moment, but reappears. She exits the room for a second, and comes back with a middle-aged man in an old-fashioned suit. Jo studies the man, by his posture and nature, he could be the linguist they requested.

With an air of superiority, he gently lowers himself onto the plastic stool. He stares at Henry, brown eyes meeting brown eyes. Jo heaves a sigh, Henry seems unresponsive to the stern gaze directed at him. That's what she thinks until Henry decides to talk, an endless stream of words coming out.

The strange man nods, and proceeds to answer in the same guttural tones that Henry used. Henry looks at him for a while, a word escaping him after his thought processed. The man herds the two of them out, the doctor struggling against him but after an explanation, she relents.

The man, who introduces himself as Dr Malcom, claims that the language that Henry is speaking is Welsh, and that the elapse is the result of trauma. Give him a few days, and he'll most probably get over it. Jo cries, in front of this man. He comforts her to the best of his abilities, but it doesn't work. She excuses herself, heading back into the brightly lit room.

Sobs rock her body as she reaches Henry. The gauzes rustle as he reaches up, soft arms wrapping around her shaking body as Jo practically collapses on-top of him. A hiss of pain echoes from his lips, but he shifts his broken leg a little bit to make room for her.

Jo cries and cries, the tears flowing down her cheeks like rain during a thunder storm. Henry's soft words comfort her, even if she can't understand him. But being near him, seeing him alive, is all the comfort Jo needs.


	6. Never Have I Ever

**_Sorry guys, I accidently made a few typos, all hopefully fixed! I don't own Forever, rights reserved to ABC and Matt Miller!_**

 _The blank roof stares down at Henry, the white surface gleaming with the unnatural light. It seemed so long ago that hospitals were lit by candles and gas lamps. All Henry wanted to do was to go back home, when life was so simple and none of this_ _immortality_ festered and overtook his life. Why, why him? Anyone else could have been granted this _gift_ yet he, a doctor with a long history of abuse and a longer list of mental conditions, was given immortality. Life is not fair, taking more than it gives, and made a normal suffering a hundred times worse. He didn't want to hurt anyone, he didn't want anyone to hurt him, all Henry wanted to do was go back home, to the time period in which he lived.

Henry had decided after Abigail never to tell anyone his condition again, not wanting to be hurt yet another time. But Jo, Josephine, was so kind and understanding. He needs to get out of this hospital before they find him again. He can't go back to him, not to that monster that dwells in the back of his mind. Sweet, sweet Anwen was left in the care of that _thing_ for years now. Henry's nervous that his little girl may have forgotten him. That thought alone scares him. He needs to see his young one, he needed to feel her weight in his arms. He just wants his family.

The detective walks in, concerned lines showing through her makeup. Her hands shake, indicating that she hadn't slept in ages. Worried, Henry looks at her with sharp eyes, taking in her whole appearance. Huffing a little, he struggles to sit up against the pillows to have a better look. Jo, sensing his unease, comes forward to help him but he waves her off, silently asking her for a moment. Understanding, she backs off. Muscles aching and his whole body screaming, he manages to lay somewhat sensibly on the bed. Beckoning, he motions Jo to come back. Practically running, she races towards him and engulfs him in a giant hug. Grunting against the sudden weight, he allows her to continue, knowing the emotional stress she was going through.

When she finishes her long, silent hug, Jo continues to look at him strangely. Understandably, he most probably does look like a homeless person. He desperately wants to talk to her, but the words aren't coming out correctly. Every time he speaks, Jo gives him confused looks. But wasn't he talking properly? Damn it, he needed Arwen and Abe.

"Anwen? Allwch chi ddod o hyd Anwen gwelwch yn dda?" Henry's croaky voice fills the silent air. Jo gives him a muddled look before sighing and speaking.

"Henry, I can't understand you. I don't understand Welsh. Now, I think this is something urgent, so please, think and speak again. I want to help you, but I can't if I don't understand you." Jo's voice is hushed and polite, desperate for him to comprehend her. Now Henry understood why nobody wouldn't answer him, and why Adam had come to visit. Damn Adam pretending to be a goddamn linguist. Why was he trying to help?

"Jo… Can… Can you please… please find Anwen? Please…Jo…I need to see her." It was hard, translating his native tongue into English again. Thoughts race through his head as he talks, wanting, needing Jo to help him, help find his young daughter. Henry needs to see her, even if for once last time. Jo seemed even more confused as he stuttered on, causing Henry to grow more upset. Tears of frustration build up, from the constant pain, disbelief and exhaustion. Jo tries her best to calm him down, echoing false claims and unrealistic promises. _Why can't they just kill me?!_

Henry forces himself to calm down moderately, old habits dying hard. Jo longingly looks at him, wishing to help, wishing to understand. She pats his hand, his hair, feeling him alive. Henry's face is still bruised, body still battered. It hurts her to look at him, but the relief of seeing him alive overcomes that hurt. Nodding her farewell, she hugs him again, careful of broken bones and torn skin, frayed nerves. Shaking off the tiredness she feels when she steps outside, the coffee machines looks like heaven, even if the black tastes like ash.

Pulling out her phone, she dials the other Morgan. "Abe," she starts off, "do you know somebody by the name of An… Aneyn… Anwen? It's important. I wouldn't bother you otherwise, I know your hurting as well, but he's been asking for this person? Know of them?" Jo hopes that Abe knows, she doesn't want to go to Henry, the poor soul, to dig more and more when he's already vulnerable enough.

Abe holds on for a moment, pondering on his next words. He hadn't heard that name in years, not since his father hold Abe that she couldn't stay with them anymore. He had no idea what she meant to Henry, just that she somehow had the same last name, while common, it was unusual. He thinks back to when they had her, the sweet, sweet child, who loved hugs and kisses, who wished for all childish things that he once wished for.

"Jo, try looking for an Anwen Morgan in the foster databases. Henry fostered a little girl by the name of Anwen a few years back, had to give her back due to her parents having a matter or something along the lines. Sweet girl, she spoke a little English. Good luck finding out why Henry wants her, but then again he is stuffed up in there for now."

Abe's explanation made little sense, but it gave Jo a name. Dialling once again, she rings Hanson to explain the situation. He seemed off, wanting to help but just like her, not fully realising the depth. She wishes him luck on the research. Tracing back the last steps she took, she finds herself in front of a guarded door. Shouting could be heard from within, and the sound of rattling grew larger. Time to interview that bastard that hurt her friend.


	7. And When The Stars Align

**Here I am again! Enjoy! Disclaimer: I do not own Forever, property of ABC and Matt Miller**

The ravage man lays strapped to the bed, spit flying off his lips. Curses spilled like rivers, rage shaking his limbs, hatred flooding his eyes. It was easy to see that he was once a handsome man, darkened by his psychopathic tendencies. Gauze wrapped his knee, and as Jo approached closer, she could see the blood staining against it. If she wanted, Jo could care, but not this time, not ever for this monster. Nurses rushed around him, clearly run off of their feet. An elderly doctor stands at the foot of the bed, clearly getting angrier as the patients continues. Jo steps next to him, relieving him of his duty for the moment by asking for an interview. He looks worried, at unease of leaving Jo with Andrew, but relents. As the team of twelve leaves, Jo is left alone with Andrew Varter.

Andrew is boiling with anger, tugging and shaking against the bed, attempting to harass Jo with his wicked tongue. Unimpressed, Jo tells him to shut up, which sets him off on a rampage. Yells echo around the room, with Andrew blooding his wrists as he struggles out of the bed. Hair twisted into knots, and bloodshot eyes glaring at Jo, he continues to fight against the bed and Jo. Tempted against the urge to turn off his morphine line, Jo waits patiently. The tantrum seems to last an age, with Andrew yelling himself hoarse and into a stupor. Jo politely pauses before approaching, handing him a cup of water, purposely spilling some onto him. With little reaction, Jo continues.

Questions are asked, and responses small. Andrew answers every question with delays, putting as much detail as he can to antagonise Jo. The glares and shuffling of the body towards his drug line shuts him up. The both talk for hours, Jo becoming more and more disgusted by his actions, his thoughts, and his behaviours. While Andrew slowly lusts after this strange detective, her beautiful appearance and tough demeanour. Hearing of his 'adventures' and his treatment of his other human beings, Jo starts to feel ill. People actually respected this man, _this monster?_ Her thoughts return back to Henry, a poor soul caught in the crossfire.

Oblivious to Jo's distress, Andrew continues on his spiel. As he drones on and on, still about himself and his accomplishments, Jo inches her way out the door. Having the confession she needed, and more than she wanted to hear, Jo lefts the medical team back to their patient. Checking her phone, six new voicemails reveal themselves on the screen, all from Hanson. Relieved at having something else to think about, she redials again.

"Jo, listen to this. Henry fostered this kid from Wales named Arwen, and she was eventually taken off of him because something apparently happened between him and this other guy. She's been moved around the States quite a bit with a guy named Anthony Star, not his real name. Real name is, Andrew Varter."

Hanson hurries in his research replay to Jo, telling her the last known address and that Social Security was already notified, and that he had a warrant on the way. Calling backup, Jo runs towards her car, pulling up GPS on the way. Traffic becomes less as she travels on, out of the city and towards the suburban neighbourhoods. The stylish houses and large gardens disappear as clunky apartments start to appear, graffiti and rubbish strewn across the buildings and streets. Drunks yell obscurities from the pathways, and in the parks people become high. Slowly crawling her way around the district, women and men alike are being thrown from their homes, screaming following them. A child is shoved into the gutter, tearing shins and knees from the brutal fall.

Tearing her gaze from the abuse and depression around the area, Jo focuses on the job. Fifty metres away from the apartment block, Jo meets up with backup. Hanson is among the other officers available, noting the look on her face as she glances around. Blood stains windows, and the repulsive smell of human excrement surrounds the entrance. This is no place for a young girl to be growing up.

Pushing the broken door open, Jo goes up first, gun and flashlight in hand. The stench of cigarette smoke becomes stronger as the pass by rotting doors, the obnoxious sounds and smell of sex wafting through the black air. Coming up to room 22, she pauses, waiting for the others to stand around. Beckoning Hanson closer, she kicks down the door. Broken glass litters the floor, dirty laundry and dishes laying in heaps. A man lays on the couch, barely moving as the door crashes down. Needles become clearer as the team moves in, cocaine and heroin in labelled bags in kitchen bowls.

Seizing the man, Hanson handcuffs him and throws into the arms of a fellow officer, leaving the stunned addict in his stained boxers and holey singlet. The commotion seems to awaken the man, who fights against the officer and yells with all his might. Showing him the badge, the officer drags him off into a nearby police car, curious floor mates peeping through the cracks in the door, locking and bolting when he was finally out of sight. The roof drips onto Jo as she continues onwards, further into the hallways of bile and rotten food, the stale cash mouldy. Doors swing as she opens them, gagging as she takes in the smell and various objects littering the ground, suspicious and of unknown natures. All the rooms present the same as the one before, and Jo starts to lose hope. It was obviously not that jerks apartment, that sleazy beast.

The soft pitter-patter of footsteps startles Jo. Aiming her gun towards the sound of the suspect, she inches closer. A door slams, and the thumping of running comes racing. Black hair reveals itself to Jo, then a tiny person. A little girl stood in front of Jo, wearing nothing but a bedsheet. She blinks continuously at Jo, before breaking into tears and sprinting into Jo's waiting arms. Broken whispers alert Jo to her bundle.

"Anwen? Are you Anwen?"


	8. And Around We Go

**Hey guys, sorry for the late-ish update, my computer broke and I'm borrowing one off a friend. Hope you enjoy! Disclaimer: I do not own Forever, all rights belong to Matt Miller and the ABC Network**

The young girl clutches herself to Jo, vigorously nodding her head against Jo's shoulder. Putting her gun away, she lifts the girl further onto her waist, passing the other officers in the room. Wrapping the bedsheet tightly around her tiny frame, Jo carries Anwen to the car, sobs still shaking her body. She clings to Jo as she tries to put her in the back seat, with Jo resolving to put the girl in the passenger's side as jumbled English makes their way through the cries. Quickly driving, Jo makes it back to her house within 40 minutes.

Taking the child by the hand, Jo leads her through the doorways to the bathroom, silently running a bath. She helps Anwen to wash herself, the filth and grime caking her skin finally comes off little by little. Grabbing a towel that had just been put in the dryer, Jo wraps the girl into somewhat of a shape, and sets of to find clothes. The last time her sister and niece were over, they had left a bag full of girl's clothes, and would be large enough to fit the child in the towel. Pulling out several outfits, she laid them on the bed, allowing Anwen to pick what she wanted. Talking slowly, so that the girl could understand, Jo explained to her to pick something to wear.

Anwen went instantly for the polka-dot dress, the bright colours drawing her attention. Struggling to get it on, she turns to Jo, holding up her arms. Laughing silently at the girl's unsaid request, Jo continues to help the girl, grabbing ribbon along the way to tie the blond hair up into piggy tails. Brushing through the thick knots seemed to cause Anwen a little pain, with Jo distracting her with light songs sung in Spanish, and Anwen babbling to the detective in her native language. Neither could understand each other, but once the thin hair was tied up, Anwen again latched herself to the older woman.

Tucking her against her chest, Jo carries the young girl to the car, fetching her phone on the way. Gawking at the friendly neighbourhood, Anwen takes in the sights of the townhouses, the clean pavements and green parks. Leaving with Andrew was so different to the area around Jo's house, and was similar to where Henry lived. Hoping that she would meet the kind man again, she hugged herself closer to the lovely woman. Calling the hospital, Jo rings for Henry's room, speaking in hushed tones to the nurses and allowing entrance for Anwen. From her house to the hospital, it was an hour's drive. Gently placing Anwen in the passenger's side, the little girl sucking her thumb, soft music washes over them as they set forth on the drive towards Henry.

A fragile voice speaks to the man sitting next to him, soft brown eyes glaring into the dangerous ones that belonged to Adam. Growling at the intruding man, he tells the psychopathic to piss off, only to be laughed at. Snarling with rage, Henry attempts to control himself, desperate to keep calm. Adam sits patiently, allowing his fellow immortal to exhaust himself. He wasn't there to kill him, no Adam wasn't going to murder the younger man in full view of the public, especially with the hospital involved. Since they had 'made up', Henry and Adam reluctantly shared stories of experiments and torture at the hands of so-called 'doctors'. Both immortals were still hostile towards each other, but were slowly gaining trust little by little. Adjusting his tie, Adam stands and farewells the hurt man on the bed, saddened by the fact he couldn't help the young immortal out. Grabbing his bag, he heads towards the back exit, avoiding the overcrowded halls of patients, doctors and nurses alike.

Henry snarls after him, angry at the older man for refusing to help him. Understandably, it was a bad idea, but he had enough of laying in the white room, with boring doctors and the various tests. Another factor was that he was afraid he would be discovered, through the bloodwork and other tests that the doctors had deemed necessary. He was fine, apart from a few broken bones here and there. All he wanted to do was go home, sit through it if Abe refused to let him kill himself or get out and let Adam have the joy of killing him, _again._ Pain courses through his body, slowly clouding his thoughts and motion's. With disgust, he turns down the drugs next to him, shaking the haze they had on his body. Fighting against the temptation to fully turn off the painkillers, Henry pays close attention to the moving crowd outside.

The soft footsteps of a new arrival shocks him. Henry was used to the heavy tread of polished leather, thuds of beds being moved and running of nurses as a new patient was brought in. Focusing, he notes the gentle step of the detective, but a smaller, lighter body skipping down the hallway. The door opens with a flourish, and Jo stands in the entrance, seemingly wrestling with another person. Lifting himself up to get a better view, a little body slams into his. Huffing against the sudden weight and the urge to fling the person off him, Henry looks to Jo, who stares back with amusement. Scrambled words bring his attention back to his lap.

Sitting with unease on Henry, Anwen takes in his appearance. Haunted eyes meet her gaze, and soft hands meet a gaunt face. Tears well up in the girls eyes as she continues to look at the man she considered her father, for a little while. Sobs catch in her throat, and immediately Henry coos at the girl, hugging her tight to his chest. Shakily wrapping her arms around his broad shoulders, Anwen cries into the battered body of her father, frantically trying to tell him of her sorrowful tales. He quietens her down, promising to hear her out as they both clutch to each other. Jo quietly exits the room, leaving the two to reunite.

Humming a soft lullaby under his breath, Henry sends Anwen off into a gentle sleep. Wrapping around the young girl's body, he too drifts off into a peaceful sleep, ignorant of those around them.


	9. And Time Goes On

**Last Chapter! Hope you guys have enjoyed the story as much as I have! Disclaimer: I do not own Forever, all rights go to ABC Network and Matt Miller. Truly, I will miss writing this.**

The ticking of the clock woke Henry up with a start. Terrified, feeling the weight of a body on top of him, he attempts to throw the body off of him. Tiny hands grip of his arms, and little sniffles catch his attention before he's able to do so. Anwen lays on his chest, head on heart. Brown eyes stare into the green, and he laughs as he notices a smudge of drool in the corner of her mouth. Wiping it away, he runs a scarred hand through silky hair, relishing in the feel of having her around. The clock moved slowly, echoing ten as it rang. Time seemed to halt as the two interacted with each other, the little body moving out of the way for the doctors but never letting go. Nobody else visited until twelve, when the detective walks in, holding two large coffees. Instantly, Anwen races for her, wrapping soft arms around the detective's legs and thanking her. Jo startles, almost dropping the cups before catching herself, and drags herself and the girl to Henry's bedside.

Placing the cups down, she hoists Anwen up, allowing the young girl to hug tightly against Jo. The sudden momentum causes the older woman to fall backwards onto Henry's bed, the duo landing in a heap. Laughs emit from every corner of the room, and Jo looks surprised at Henry. He stares at them, clutching his ribs, laughing at the two fallen girls. Jo huffs at him, untangling herself and taking a swig out of his coffee before handing it to him. Anwen sits on the bed, fiddling with the bedsheet and talking nonsense. Taking a deep breath, Henry proceeds to thank Jo over and over again, for finding him, for finding Anwen. By the end, Henry was wrapped in Jo's arms, her calm voice washing over him. His ribs hurt from the pressure but ignored it in favour of savouring this precious moment. Settling down, they all sit on the hard mattress, talking and laughing about nothing. Anwen tried her best with talking with Jo but trailed off half-way through. She didn't mind, listening to the young girl's enthusiasm about the smallest of things, grinning at the way in which her mannerism copied other people's as they walked in and out.

The girls continued to interact with Henry for hours, going from stories about their childhood in America and Great Britain. Jo told of how she regularly got her brothers out of trouble of the law, with her father trying to contradict her actions. Henry wove tales of a travelling father and an over-worked mother, with him being the oldest of six children. It made sense to the women that Henry was somewhat the oldest in a family by the way he acted. Henry refrained from telling the two the time period who what really happened to his family as they discussed fun mistakes and errors that occurred in their youth.

From Jo's time helping her father, to Henry's great escapees into the lower towns, they all talked for hours. Anwen interjected when she felt like talking, English scrambled and grammar all over the place, but introduced the duo to a small fishing town in Wales, where she was from. Jo told tales of running away from the police, and joining the police academy, being kicked out of the house and living with relatives in the outer-suburbs. Henry of fighting against his families expectations of owning the family business and how he won the fight once he went to Oxford.

As Jo listens to one of Henry's crusades, she sees how relaxed he seems in that moment, talking freely with them. With just them, in that moment, he looks peaceful. Underneath that sturdy façade he would wear at work and public, was a broken man desperate to be understood and to be loved for who he really is. Bringing up Sean and Abigail would be cruel, so they laughed about dating in high school, and later in life. Jo laughed as she mentioned her punk boyfriend that her father approved of, but her upstart boyfriend after him was crushed upon entering the house. Henry told of his father trying to kick him out when he brought home his first boyfriend, his youngest sister leaving with him when he left. They continued for hours, talking and laughing, eating food that Jo brought in.

As Henry looked on to the two women he trusted, the two girls whom shoved themselves into his life, he felt happy. Abe would never let this go, hearing him admit that he was happy without him. For once since he had returned to New York, for once since learning of Abigail's death, he was enjoying himself. And he was determined to keep it that way, no matter what. Running his hand through Anwen's golden locks, looking at Jo's smudged makeup and creased face, he knew he had found a new way of living.


End file.
